Zeit für Veränderung
by MaRiSsA BlAcK
Summary: Ist eine Story über das 6te Schuljahr der Rumbtreiber, die wieder mal eine Menge Blödsinn machen.Lily kommt natürlich auch vor und Sirius erste Liebe.Naja die Story selbst wird besser als diese Summary versprochen.


**Chapter 1 - Wiedersehensfreude**

Der Hogwarts - Express fuhr auf Gleis 9 3/4 ein. Lily Evans unterbrach ihr eben noch geführtes Gespräch und griff nach ihrem Koffer. Die ersten Schüler hatten den Zug nun schon betreten.

"Komm schon Angel",

forderte sie das Mädchen neben sich auf. Angelina Parker, kurz Angel genannt, war Lilys beste Freundin seit sie sich im ersten Jahr nach der Auswahl am Gryfindor - Tisch gegenüber gesessen hatten. Angel hatte langes, blond - gelocktes Haar um das sie einige der anderen Mädchen beneideten, doch ihre rehbraunen Augen gingen neben den tiefgrünen Lilys unter.

"Nur die Ruhe. Unsre kleine Vertrauensschülerin wird schon nicht zu spät kommen",

neckte Angel und grinste. Sie wäre mehr als verwundert gewesen hätte Lily das Abzeichen dieses Jahr nicht bekommen, doch Lily war ernsthaft überrascht als sie bei der üblichen Liste für die Schulbücher noch ein zweites Schreiben vorfand. Angels Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Hey Lily, sieh mal wer da kommt!"

Lily wandte den Blick in besagte Richtung… und sah sofort wieder weg. James Potter hatte soeben den Bahnsteig betreten.

----------------------------------------

"Sag mal Krone bist du blind!"

James drehte sich um. Sirius Black kam auf seinen Freund zu, dicht gefolgt von Peter.

"Tatze, lange nicht gesehn."

Auf James Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen (womit er sogar Angel übertraf). Diesen Sommer war Sirius von zu Hause abgehauen und nun lebte er bei den Potters. Heute hatte er allerdings zum Grimauldplatz zurückmüssen, da sich dort noch einige seiner Sachen befanden die er für Hogwarts brauchen würde. James hatte angeboten in zu begleiten, er hätte es wirklich nur allzu gerne getan, doch Sirius hatte dankend abgelehnt. Manche Dinge erledigte er  
lieber im Alleingang, wenn es auch nicht besonders viele waren.

"Wo ist Moony?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. Das hatte er sich auch schon gefragt.

"Wird wahrscheinlich schon im Zug sein, ist ja jetzt Vertrauensschüler."

"Na dann sollten wir in mal suchen gehen. Ohne uns ist er doch aufgeschmissen."

Die Jungen schlenderten zum Zug hinüber, was auch allmählich Zeit wurde. Immerhin wartete er dort nicht den ganzen Tag auf die Schüler.

"Zuerst brauchen wir ein Abteil, dann gehen wir suchen",

ordnete Sirius an. Sirius war überhaupt der einzige Mensch der das recht hatte James etwas vorzuschreiben. Besagter riss nun die Tür eines Abteils schwungvoll auf…

"Evans…",

seine Hand fuhr unwillkürlich durch sein ohnehin zerzaustes Haar. Lily funkelte James böse an, doch noch bevor sie eine passende Antwort liefern konnte machte Angel den Mund auf.

"Hey Black, lange nicht gesehn."

Sirius musste über ihre Wortwahl grinsen immerhin hatte sie damit fast genau James Aussage vor ein paar Minuten wiederholt, … obwohl er so wahrscheinlich auch gegrinst hätte.

"Hi Angel, wie geht's? Was dagegen wenn wir uns setzten?"

Diesmal war Lily schneller.

"Wir haben noch was zu besprechen, da stört ihr."

meinte sie unfreundlich, James absichtlich nicht beachtend.

"Wers glaubt…"

James verdrehte die Augen.

"Willst du etwa sagen ich lüge Potter?"

fuhr Lily in an.

"Wusst ichs doch das dich meine Meinung brennend interessiert"

James grinste siegessicher. Lily schnaubte.

"Du bist so ein arroganter, kleiner…"

Sirius schnitt ihr schnell das Wort ab, ehe sie diesen Satz beenden konnte. Wer wusste schon wie James drauf war wenn das neue Schuljahr gleich mit einer neuen Niederlange in Sachen Lily Evans begann.

"Ja also wir solltn jetzt wirklich besser gehen,… man sieht sich."

Er packte James am Arm und zog in sanft vor die Abteiltür. Peter schloss sie schnell, womit er sich zum ersten Mal richtig bemerkbar machte. Die Jungen konnten gerade nach hören wie Lily ein,

"Na hoffentlich nicht!",

hinter ihnen herrief. Wenn das keine Wiedersehensfreude war…

So das erste Kapitel war jetzt noch nicht so großartig, würd mich aber sehr über Reviews freun.  
Ist übrigens die erste "Harry Potter" - FF die ich schreib also seits bitte nicht ganz so streng g


End file.
